History
The Shadow Hall was originally formed by a man named Nyrix. The rogue's history of the Hall's origins was hazy and often changed. Early in it's formation he recruited a pirate by the name of Ura who quickly took over the recruitment process for the Hall. The duo both set off to explore Azeroth yet always returned to the various places The Shadow Hall has called home. Originally stationed in a building privately owned by Nyrix in the Canals of Stormwind the Hall's members quickly grew too numerous to be housed in the small home. Nyrix made preparations and sold their previous accommodations and moved to a larger more inn-like establishment. This move caught the attention of the Stormwind Guard. At the time, the Hall's relationship with nearly every figure of authority had become less-than-spectacular due to their housing people that, in the Guard's opinion, deserved the stocks. After a few uneventful weeks in their home, a series of attacks on the Hall's members and the Hall itself began. As the attacks on it's members became more violent the building they resided in was bombed. As it's members fled, the building burnt and the occupants fled to Mirror Lake. Setting up a small encampment they held base on the shores of the lake for several months. While it is unknown how he managed it, Nyrix gained the deed to a small keep inside Nethergarde. The shadows remained there for over two years, living in relative peace. Their home remained untouched by any of their enemies. (And occasionally only damaged by their own misadventures.) Shortly after their move into Nethergarde Nyrix began to show signs of illness. How he has kept his sickness hidden from his followers is unknown, but as his body slowly started to decay and his mind more quickly slip into madness, Ura and the shadows she had begun to claim as her own, did all in their power to keep their lord alive and human. They went so far as to keep him locked in the basement, researching potential cures in any avenue they could think of, including alchemy and voodoo. In the end, there was little to be done and Nyrix gave into the plague, becoming scourge. This part of the story is foggy and few know the truth. Rumor says that Ura killed the Lord of Shadows to protect the remainder of the Hall. Whether or not this is true, Ura claimed the key to the Hall and overtook leadership of the shadows. Her leadership has not been contested and she's held it since. After Nyrix's death and Ura's promotion to Lady the idea behind The Shadow Hall changed only slightly. They opened their doors to anyone and everyone needing a home, not just those that needed a place to hide from the law. This choice gained them priests and paladins and average citizens and skyrocketed the guild's population and prominence in Azeroth. Now well known for their ability to protect their own and their decided neutrality on most issues involving other guilds (And the power that their members possess as far as strength and skill) the shadows are seen on every continent and their keyhole isn't an unusual sight. That isn't to say that they still don't have their brush with trouble when it comes to the law. Ura does still house wrongdoers (and is one herself) and the Guard can't seem to forget the Hall's darker beginnings. When rumors of the Argent Dawn hit Nethergarde Ura sold the shadows' deed and packed up the Hall. Roognar, a Guardian among the shadows, had discovered an out of the way isle that fit the demands the shadows would put on it. While it needed work (badly,) the Hall moved locations yet again, trekking from Nethergarde to the southern tip of Kalimdor. Warlocks were kept within the boundaries of what Ura took to calling Nowhere and summoning circles were set up throughout Azeroth, aiding in a quick return to Nowhere, despite the rather haphazard nature of traveling. The Cataclysm saw the area badly damaged and uninhabitable, and the Hall moved to the jungles south of Zul'Gurub after a long interim on Ura's ships. Things were quiet for some time, but a number of Shadows began to go missing, and other unsavory things. As the trolls of Zul'Gurub rose anew, the shadows were forced, yet again, to move. This time found them on a plot of farmland in the Wetlands, though how Ura came by it is, of course, unknown. It's served them well thus far and they remain there, unmolested by the law. And so the Shadows live on...